


For The First And Last Time

by cockleslover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockleslover/pseuds/cockleslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>season 4 ending. Jensen was curious, so misha said yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The First And Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> there was this big 'IF' in my head. so i wrote a fic. J and M do act different around each other, don't they?   
> this fiction is what happened in my cockles fantasy land. shipping is fun, i don't believe in it.  
> First chapter is Jensen's p.o.v. this was just supposed to be porn but i improvised. so no porn in first chapter.

Jensen looked around him from his place, sitting in a table with Jared and Cliff having a beer at the bar they frequent in Vancouver. Whenever Jared feels like treating the cast and crew for a drink, they always come to this particular bar. This time, it’s a small celebratory occasion in the name of a job well done by the cast and the crew, especially the guest stars of the fourth season in the supernatural series. Every season since the beginning the guest star’s character always makes a heavy impact in that particular season even though their characters die at the end of that particular season. Season four of supernatural is no different, the characters that got introduced in the season has already got killed for the grand finale. So this celebratory drink is all but a sent off party for the guest stars of the season-four of supernatural. 

 

This time it feels like something is different. Jared is sitting in front of him chatting with Genevieve, who is also a guest star introduced in s4 and killed in the finale. They haven’t shot the scene yet but they have all read the script. Gen is here for Jared no doubt, they have gotten closer and now they are dating for a while now. Jensen looked around again to locate this one guest star that has reportedly become the fan favorite; they are all in equal parts surprised and glad that the introduction of this character worked splendidly more than they expected. It also means that the angel storyline is a success and it can be carried on to the next season. Jensen was not surprised that the fan favorite got killed at the finale, it happens all the time, but this time the characters sent-off certainly feels different. Maybe Jensen feels different because this guest star’s character connected with the his character so well, he felt this incredible chemistry with the actor while acting and it really made a bigger impact within Jensen too. This forced Jensen spending a lot of his down time while shooting season 4 thinking about the actor. Jensen never heard of him before but he proved to be one talented actor, he was so good that one of the critics wrote him as Emmy worthy in one of his article. 

 

But there is something else that bothers Jensen since he started working with the new comer. Jensen glanced around and located the actor that has been before and right now occupying his thoughts, Misha Collins, who is sitting alongside Julie, another s4 guest star. Jensen couldn't help but try to sneak few more glances in Misha’s direction; there is something different about him that always attracted Jensen attention to him all the bloody time. All through season 4, every time Jensen shot a scene with Misha, it’s been a constant struggle to not be aware of the actor’s presence around him during the breaks. Even though Jensen acted like he didn't care, his eyes have always located Misha’s presence whenever he is around. In the beginning Jensen let himself look at Misha, with the excuse in his mind that Misha is little weird for an actor. Misha really is different; he kind of gave out a 'freak' vibe when he performed for the first time in front of the supernatural crew. Misha made a different acting choice for his character than what he was advised for. Sometimes even the director found it weird but obviously he pulled through. After some time Jensen started to enjoy the character because it gave him great material to play off of and gain a character development for his own character. 

 

But trouble for Jensen started when he started seeing Misha in a different light altogether. Sometimes Jensen found himself paying some unwanted attention to actor’s features, which started when Jensen heard that the supernatural fans found him incredibly ‘cute’. First Jensen laughed at the knowledge that the fans find Misha cute because that’s what the fans notice first-thing about a character. Then Jensen started noticing how cute Misha is himself and it’s has been down hill from there. Paying too much attention to your male co-stars eyes is not normal behaviors for Jensen, he used to always found his female co-stars beautiful just like any other male actor in this world, but never in his life has Jensen felt this kind of confused mixture of feelings for an male actor. Ironically a lot of actors both male and female that Jensen has worked with have complimented his looks all the time, calling him the most pretties male actor they have ever seen. Jensen is well aware of his looks and is flattered when guys pay attention to his looks, but Jensen never in his life expected that he will look at another male actor’s lips and found it really inviting. 

 

When Jensen realized for the first time that he is paying unexpected attention to Misha’s lips, instead of freaking the fuck out he actually took another long look at misha lips to conform that, ‘yes, those are some nice pretty lips’ and yes, Jensen found Misha’s lips marginally inviting. But during the course of getting to know the guy, just noticing turned to curiosity and whenever Misha is nearby Jensen's eyes involuntarily moves to sneek a peek at Misha's mouth. Surprisingly Misha is a very interesting guy too, there's a lot instance when Jensen’s jaw literally dropped to floor when one by one Misha's personal life information got unveiled. Some of them are that Misha is a graduate and he interned at the ‘white house’ really through everyone out the window when they came to know about it. The one thing that really shocked Jensen was when he heard that Misha is married, that information had Jensen distracted for a long time after hearing it. Misha didn't look like a married guy but then again Jensen didn't think that Misha was four years older than him either. 

 

Jensen had a very professional relationship with Misha for a long time, he never really felt like he should make friends with the guy and add to the possibility that Jensen may be attracted to him made Jensen deliberately refine from having any kind of progression in their relationship from co-workers to friends. But even that changed when Jared started liking Misha and then Jensen along with Jared started to enjoy Misha’s company. Then again Jensen noticed that Misha acted more freely whenever Jared is around, which resulted in misha and Jensen engaged in a awkward friend-of-a-friend relationship. This produced some kind of weird tension between them, whenever they found themselves standing in awkward silence between takes. Maybe Misha is reciprocating Jensen’s tense attitude towards him. Well, at the very least we don’t hate each other.

 

Jensen noticed that Misha is parted ways with Julie and turned to look in their direction. Jensen was just observing Misha through his peripheral vision to see whether he is coming in their direction or not. When Misha started to walk towards them, Jensen lifted his head to acknowledge Misha's approach and waved at him. Misha nodded at Jensen and looked at Jared still chatting with gen unaware of the world around him, so he silently crept behind and closed Jared’s eyes. Jared startled at first but then he started laughing and tried to remove the hands from his eyes, when he couldn't dislodge the hand, he started to feel the hand.

 

“Oh! Girly fingers! Must be Misha!” Jared shouted dramatically while laughing. Misha in retaliation started messing with his hair, running his fingers through his from back to front.

 

“Don’t you kids have curfew?” Misha asked jokingly. Then he looked at Jared suspiciously and turned to address gen “I think he is trying to get you drunk and take advantage of you” Misha said with a serious face dramatically pointing his fingers towards Jared. 

 

“I'm not going to be drunk, when he takes advantage of me, Misha” gen replied winking at Misha slyly. “if you know what I mean” 

 

Jared looked at him with a big goofy grin on his, Misha narrowed his eyes at both of them, “You both are made for each other” misha shacked his head to himself and turned to look at Jensen “ Jensen, are you cockblocking them?” 

 

Jensen, who was until that point enjoying the show, turned to misha and made a unimpressed face “Yeah, right. He will happily have sex with her, even with me in the next room!” Jensen joked like he always does when it comes to Jared. 

 

Misha giggle laughed at them “Alright then. I thought I will leave now, its getting late” he said looking at all of them “I’m leaving to L.A tomorrow. I don’t know when I will have to come back, so until then its ‘good bye’, guys”

 

“Aww… Don’t leave so soon now, come with us to our house, man. I have champagne!” Jared got up and took hold of misha hands tugging him closer. 

 

“Don’t you have a girlfriend to take care of, Padalecki?” Misha asked him raising his eyebrows knowingly.

 

“Oh, I will. But after champagne. Don’t you want to spend some more time with me?” Jared asked looking at with puppy eyes and pouting lips.

 

“Misha, come with us and have a drink. Please.” Jensen said supporting Jared's request. Misha looked at him like he didn't expect Jensen to agree with Jared. Misha hesitantly smiled at Jensen and looked Jared again.

 

“Alright, you giant puppy” Misha said loudly smacking Jared’s ass.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want second chapter, comment.


End file.
